


[Podfic of] A Little Less 'As you wish', A Little More 'I know'., by kinetikatrue

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conventions, Cover Art, Craigslist, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Little Less 'As you wish', A Little More 'I know'. by kinetikatrue</p>
<p>Summary: "57. Frank/Gerard - Gerard wakes up the morning after a night on the town alone, but with hickeys on his neck and a photobooth picture in his back pocket of him kissing a dark-haired, tattooed stranger. (There's also minor Mikey/Alicia.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Little Less 'As you wish', A Little More 'I know'., by kinetikatrue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Less 'As you wish', A Little More 'I know'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631232) by [kinetikatrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/pseuds/kinetikatrue). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/ALittleLessAsyouwishALittleMoreIKnowcoverart_zps3440e2c8.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20A%20Little%20Less%20As%20you%20wish%2C%20A%20Little%20More%20I%20know.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you to [kinetikatrue](http://kinetikatrue.livejournal.com/) for granting me permission to podfic her work. I loved this story from the moment I began reading it because of the awesome playful tone of Gerard's narration. This was the first podfic I ever recorded and I really tried to imbue it with as much enthusiasm and humor as I imagined Gerard's character having in the situation. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. I have sacrificed some degree of sound quality for noise removal as this was recorded on an old laptop that created lots of background humming and click noises. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)

*This podfic was recorded 6 February 2012 and I have just gotten around to editing + asking permission + uploading.


End file.
